The Princess and Her Prince
by PolkaDots44
Summary: <html><head></head>Kuran Yuuki has grown up with loving parents, amazing friends and a great brother... but when she enters the night class at Cross Academy and has to deal with the prejudice of the Vampire Hunters, how will she cope? Please R&R!</html>


Hey!

PolkaDots44 here with my first Vampire Knight fanfiction...!

This is my first KanamexYuuki story, but I've made a few changes...

1) Juri and Haruka are still alive, after killing their baby son Kaname, Rido was locked up and hasn't escaped.

2) Ichijou has a little sister called Hiyoko and they're both purebloods :D

3) Zero's parents are still alive

Anyway, please read and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kuran Yuuki, pureblood princess and first daughter of Kuran Haruka and Kuran Juri, sat on the sofa with her mother, flipping through a book her father had bought her. Her blood red eyes scanned each page with the curiosity that only six year olds held. Her long brown tresses were gathered in a pretty plait at the side of her head and her blue dress perfectly complimented her features of wonder.<p>

"Momma, why do these pretty human's have tiara's in their hair?" Yuuki asked, voice high and sweet.

Kuran Juri smiled down at her daughter and patted her head fondly. "Because, my little one, they are princesses… just like you," her mother answered her softly.

Yuuki pondered over this. Everyone called her 'Princess' but she didn't live in a castle or wear big dresses and tiara's, and she certainly didn't have an evil step mother. How could someone be a princess if they didn't have those? It didn't make sense to the young vampire.

"How am I a princess Momma? I don't live in a castle or have a tiara..." she asked once again, her face scrunched up in confusion.

Juri let out a light laugh at Yuuki's naïve question. The little Kuran's answer never failed to surprise her.

"Yuuki, you're a princess becau-" Juri started to answer, but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Yuuki immediately shot up and squealed, bouncing around on the spot. Without waiting for her mother's answer she ran towards the door.

"Kaname Onii-Sama!" she cried excitedly, "Welcome home, Kaname Onii-Sama!"

She wrapped her arms around her brother in a fond embrace and laughed when she felt him return her hug. He smelt of old books and ashes from a fire. Kaname rested his head atop Yuuki's and breathed in her scent, relaxing as he did so.

"Thankyou, Yuuki. Have you had a nice day with Mother?" Kaname questioned, smiling gently down at his beloved sister.

"Uh-huh!" Yuuki exclaimed, "we went to see Uncle Kaien today, and then we visited cousin Shiki, and then we had some cake at the parfait shop, and then we came home and had a nap and then we just read the book that Daddy bought me!"

Kaname blinked as he took in what Yuuki had told him. Her ability to talk without stopping for breath always amazed him. His eyes softened as he took in Yuuki's beaming face.

"You read the book I bought you Yuuki? Did you like it?" came her father's strong voice. He had just entered the main foyer and was taking his long coat off. Juri immediately got up and went to greet him, smiling as she did so. Yuuki giggled as she saw her father give her mother a kiss. Kaname just looked embarrassed.

Yuuki moved to hug her father and kissed his cheek tenderly. "I loved the book Daddy, thank you very much,".

"I'm glad to hear it, my little princess." He said. Haruka saw Kaname greet Juri ith a kiss on the cheek and a compliment about her outfit. The older male smiled and kissed Yuuki's head, ruffling her hair affectionately. When he had bought the book, he had bought it with the hope that it may allow Yuuki to escape from the harsh world of purebloods and find comfort in the world of fairy tales. He patted Kaname's shoulder as he and Juri walked together towards the dining room, hands clasped and heads bent towards one another.

When they were gone, Yuuki helped Kaname out of his coat and have him a tender kiss on the cheek, cheeks rosy red. Kaname's face lit up with happiness as he returned Yuuki's gesture with a kiss to her fore head. He laughed along with Yuuki as she giggled and he took the time to survey her outfit. A pretty, pale blue dress that he had bought for her fifth birthday. After she had opened it, she had declared it the 'world's most bestest dress from Kaname Onii-Sama!'.

"You look extremely pretty in your dress today Yuuki, did you pick it out yourself?" he wondered quietly.

"Thank you Onii-Sama, I picked it out all by myself!" Yuuki responded, her eyes twinkling.

Kaname grinned and took her small, dainty hand into his and pulled her gently over to the sofa, pulling her onto his lap when he sat down. It was a daily routine that they had started when Yuuki was born. Everyday when Haruka and Kaname returned from the senate, Juri and Haruka would spend time together in the dining room and Yuuki and Kaname would chat in the living room. It allowed them time together before the family gathered together for the remainder of the evening. Yuuki was currently sat staring at the book on her lap, eyes confused.

"Onii-Sama…" she trailed off… voice quiet. Immediately, Kaname focused his attention on her.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, curiosity colouring his tone. It wasn't often that Yuuki's more curious nature took over, but when it did, the conversation was dominated by Kaname's explanations.

"Why am I a princess?" the six year old asked Kaname, eyes wide.

"That's an easy question to answer, Yuuki," Kaname mumbled, "It's because you're kind and gentle. When people call you a princess it means that they think you're pretty and a good person. All girl's are princesses."

"So am I just like everyone else, Onii-Sama?" Yuuki replied slowly.

"No Yuuki. You're not like everyone else. Do you want to know why?"

Yuuki didn't say anything but nodded her head enthusiastically, silently begging her bother to tell her.

"It's because you're my special princess Yuuki. Just like Mother is Father's special princess." Kaname told her softly.

Yuuki giggled and rested her head on Kaname's shoulder, letting her eyes drift shut. The sun was just beginning to show itself and she was getting sleepy.

"Onii-Sama?"

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"When we're like Momma and Daddy, can we live in a castle?"

"If you really want to, Yuuki,"

"And, can I have a tiara?"

"I don't see why you can't,"

"And do we get to be married?" Yuuki asked.

"Only if Yuuki want's too of course," Kaname chuckled.

"Onii-Sama…"

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"Will you be my prince?"

…

"Always."

* * *

><p>xD<p>

Gotta love little Yuuki!

I know it isn't great, but what do you think?

Please Review... or else Kaname Sama will be sad :'(

PolkaDots44 over and out!


End file.
